vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily/Notable songs list
The current page size is }}. At least there are # videos on Nico Nico Douga and # videos on Youtube which are related to Lily. See Nico Nico Douga Search:"Lily / リリィ" and Youtube Search:"リリィ" / Youtube Search: "Lily" Notable Lily songs SUPER SONIC DANCE Lily Ver. With G Music and Lyrics by m.o.v.e Sung by Yuri Masuda Demo used to debut Vocaloid Lily INTERNET Co.,Ltd: Demo Page :The first demo showcases Lily's energetic and high tone voice, the song features Gakupo Kamui doing rap fill-ins. *Youtube broadcast Gamble Rumble Lily Ver With G Music and Lyrics by m.o.v.e Sung by Yuri Masuda Demo used to debut Vocaloid Lily :The second demo that showcases Lily's calm and low voice, this is a remix in comparison to the original m.o.v.e version which is fast paced. The song features Gakupo Kamui doing rap fill-ins. *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast リリリリ★バーニングナイト (Lily Lily★Burning Night) Music and lyrics by Samfree *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Chloe Music and lyrics by seleP *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Feel My Soul Music and lyrics by ArukaP *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast キミノ・・・/SAKURA (Kimi no.../SAKURA) Music and lyrics by AVTechNO *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast サヨナラ Summer days (Sayonara Summer Days) Music and lyrics by Koss *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast 大空色のHi-To-Mi Music and lyrics by ArukaP *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Magnet (lily & GUMI ver) *Youtube Broadcast *Nicovideo Broadcast こっち向いて Baby【カバー】 *Youtube Broadcast *Nicovideo Broadcast メルト【VOCALOIDカバー】 *Youtube Broadcast *Nicovideo Broadcast Packaged 【VOCALOIDカバー曲】 *Youtube Broadcast *Nicovideo Broadcast 太陽 (Taiyou) Words and music by niki *Youtube Broadcast *Nicovideo Broadcast One of only four songs produced by amateur composer niki, using Lily's test bank. Lily contemplates the meaning of life and wonders if she'll be able to keep moving through life even as moving on means that she will forget the things that are important to her now, which she compares to the sun. "Yubi Enpitsu" is its sister song; all of niki's songs demonstrate Lily's optimal tuning. 指鉛筆 (Yubi Enpitsu) Words and music by niki *Youtube Broadcast *Nicovideo Broadcast Lily records her life and the passage of time by drawing on the window with her fingertip. The refrain contains several rhymes ending in the syllable ~mo, and Lily continually repeats the phrase "memo memo". It is a sister work to "Taiyou", and both involve the general themes of life and living, having a gentle full-band rock sound. This song was one of the winners of the Lily original contest running in August. -ERROR Words and music by niki *Youtube Broadcast *Nicovideo Broadcast One of niki's two final works thus far, which she wrote before her testbank Lily's use expired. Lily sings about how much she wants to keep living even as she begins to lose her function, along with her dying dreams, making the song comparable to other works like The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku. When Lily sings the word "error", it is usually displayed in the onscreen lyrics as a mess of garbled symbols. +REVERSE Words and music by niki *Youtube Broadcast *Nicovideo Broadcast The sister work to -ERROR, a hard-rock/emo song about Lily's fear and struggle to communicate her feelings while she dies. niki originally intended only to release -ERROR, but wrote +REVERSE in the scant time remaining for her to use her testbank Lily. She also released a short cut of the song played in reverse. =Getsumen no Machi= Getsumen no Machi (Moon's Street) Words and music by machigeritaP *Nicovideo Broadcast Category:Notable Songs by Vocaloid